


Король и его дракон

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Каждый уважающий себя наследник престола обязан украсить тронный зал головой дракона.





	Король и его дракон

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на HQ!!Fucking Fest  
> Вычитка и бетинг: [rumble_fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish)

— Этот день войдёт в историю, Ива-чан! — Ойкава смотрел на своё отражение в лезвии меча и улыбался. — Я принесу голову дракона и повешу её в тронном зале, чтобы никто и никогда больше не сомневался в моей силе и отваге.

Ивайзуми, как лучший друг и благоразумный человек, предпочёл просто кивнуть, а не повторять в который раз, что никто, в общем-то, и не сомневается ни в силе, ни тем более в отваге наследного принца Ойкавы. Неудачный день, всего-то: на турнире лошадь оступилась, и копьё не вонзилось в грудь противника, а лишь мазнуло по плечу. Потерянное равновесие, и, как итог, — Ойкава под гул и смех зрителей слетел на землю и проиграл поединок.

То был не первый проигрыш Ойкавы, но именно в этом сражении ему нужно было победить. Нужно было показать, что он действительно готов занять отцовский трон, что он не только отличный дипломат и стратег, но и умелый воин, способный вдохновлять и вести за собой войска.

Все ждали лишь его совершеннолетия. По традиции, старший сын, достигший двадцати одного года, становился королём и брал бразды правления в свои руки. Ойкаве было двадцать, и день коронации приближался неумолимо, а он всё ещё не совершил «того самого подвига», о котором веками слагали бы легенды и пели странствующие барды, передавая сказания о нём из уст в уста.

Лучше всего ему думалось в тронном зале. Он любил этот зал и любил оставаться в нём один. Утихали звуки голосов, удалялись придворные, гости замка и стража. Ойкава ходил вдоль покрытых гобеленами стен, рассматривал вытканные на них сражения, любовался игрой света на старых доспехах, часто представляя себя на месте бравых воинов.

Но самым главным достоянием тронного зала оставался вовсе не трон, как можно было подумать, хотя и трон приковывал к себе взгляд любого, кто попадал на аудиенцию к королю: массивный, добротный, украшенный драгоценными камнями, золотом и мехами. То, от чего у Ойкавы замирало сердце и кровь начинала быстрее бежать по венам, не было сокровищем в обычном понимании слова и в то же время бесспорно им являлось. Величественных размеров голова дракона.

Белая кость огромного черепа, до блеска натёртая многократными касаниями. Ойкава с самого детства при любой возможности сбегал с занятий, залезал в ощерившуюся зубами пасть и изучал, трогал, гладил реликвии былой славы предков.

Драконов осталось мало, и они всё больше сторонились людских поселений и всё реже становились трофеями, подтверждающими чью-то силу и храбрость. Ойкава же решил, что непременно должен сразиться с одним из них, тем более совсем недавно пронесся слух: в горах, у самой границы королевства, поселился дракон. 

Это знак, решил Ойкава и стал собираться в путь. Вперёд он выслал несколько гонцов, чтобы точно знать, верной ли движется дорогой. И отец, и придворные советники пытались его отговорить, но чтобы переупрямить Ойкаву нужен был ещё один Ойкава. Такового не нашлось, и потому в первый день лета он встречал рассвет у стен замка, в компании Ивайзуми. Тот — как лучший друг и благоразумный человек — до последнего не оставлял попыток его отговорить.

— Возьми с собой стражу, если не хочешь, чтобы я ехал с тобой. Да хотя бы одного, того огромного, Аонэ.

— Нет, Ива-чан, это мой путь. Путь самурая, — ответил Ойкава, поправляя и подтягивая седло с притороченным к нему тюком, в который вместились скромные пожитки.

— Какого ещё самурая? О чём ты? — нахмурился Ивайзуми.

— Нашёл старую книгу в библиотеке. Тебе тоже будет интересно, почитай, — Ойкава легко взлетел на коня и улыбнулся. 

— Если бы ты не был принцем, я бы дал тебе по шее и запер в башне, пока не одумаешься.

— Замечательно, что я принц, правда? — Ойкава весело подмигнул и показал Ивайзуми язык. А затем пришпорил коня и отправился за головой дракона.

***

Путь он держал на север, к горам, к самой границе с Шираторизавой. Десять дней пути, если нигде не задерживаться дольше, чем на ночь. Ойкава задерживаться не планировал. Конь был сильным, погода — прекрасной, а от желания пустить меч в дело покалывало кончики пальцев.

Чем дальше он отъезжал от замка, тем проще и беднее встречались ему на пути поселения. Однако люди в них улыбались светло и открыто, с охотой рассказывали о нехитрых новостях, давали коню напиться и желали Ойкаве доброго пути. Никто не узнавал в нём будущего короля или знатную особу: одет Ойкава был небогато, меч прятал под одеждой, деньгами не сорил и говорить старался мало, чтобы не выдать себя.

Он останавливался, чтобы купить молоко и хлеб, наполнить кожаную флягу родниковой водой, переждать самый пик зноя в тени раскидистых деревьев, и ехал до поздней ночи, пока можно было разобрать дорогу при свете луны. Отдыхал в постоялых дворах на пересечении больших дорог — и много слушал. 

Люди говорили о разном: об урожае и засухе, о семи годах без войны, о короле и грядущей коронации. Чем ближе приближался Ойкава к растущим на горизонте горам, тем чаще он слышал о драконе. Сначала это были только слухи, ничего определённого. Но на шестой день пути ожидавший его в трактире гонец доложил:

— Трое из соседней деревеньки видели его, ваше высочество.

— Тс-с, никаких «высочеств», Яхаба, — шикнул на него Ойкава, быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, но немногочисленные посетители вокруг по-прежнему были увлечены лишь едой и выпивкой. — Они сами видели его? Он летает? Дышит огнём?

— Да, — перешёл на шёпот Яхаба. — Клянутся и божатся, что видели собственными глазами. Чёрный как смоль, страшный как смерть.

— И что, что ещё, говори же! — Ойкава нетерпеливо заёрзал на стуле. — Бесчинствовал? Требовал девственниц? Сжёг деревню, сожрал овец?

— Нет, — Яхаба покачал головой. — Ничего такого. Полетал и скрылся в пещерах.

— Значит, сыт, — задумчиво произнёс Ойкава. — Возможно, так даже лучше.

— Подмогу бы, ваше высочество, — совсем тихо проговорил Яхаба. — Загнали бы его в угол и…

— Возвращайся в замок и жди там, — холодно отрезал Ойкава. — Замечу, что за мной кто-то следует, — первым головы лишишься. Понял?

— Понял, — Яхаба опустил глаза. — Что-то передать королю?

— Привет передавай, — буркнул Ойкава, а когда Яхаба удивлённо вскинулся, добавил: — Я вернусь победителем. А теперь иди.

— Да, ваше… Слушаюсь.

Стоило Яхабе скрыться за дверью трактира, как Ойкава подхватился на ноги. Он быстро рассчитался с беззубым трактирщиком и спустя десять минут гнал коня во весь опор. В спину толкали волнение и предвкушение. 

Чёрный как смоль… 

Ойкава довольно улыбался, мчась навстречу ветру.

***

Пещера была самой обычной, ничего особенного. Ойкава и сам не знал, чего ожидать от логова дракона, но представлялось ему несколько иное: мрак, черепа и прочие кости людей и животных, слизь по стенам, запах тухлятины. На деле же пещера оказалась весьма уютной.

Сухая и просторная, а откуда-то сверху лился солнечный свет, потому факел, который заготовил Ойкава, не понадобился. Он осторожно ступал по мелким камням, стараясь не шуметь, и крепко держал перед собой меч. Из дальней стены бил источник, мягко журчала вода, где-то высоко невидимая птица выводила затейливые трели.

Ойкава разочарованно выдохнул. Пещера оказалась пустой. Он опустил меч и подошёл к роднику, зачерпнул ладонью воду, напился. Возможно, дракон улетел наводить страх на ближайшие деревни; стоило подождать и застать врасплох. Он вложил меч в ножны и вдруг услышал длинный протяжный вздох, от которого волосы на затылке стали дыбом, а по спине прокатились крупные мурашки. Ойкава медленно развернулся и увидел то, чего не заметил раньше: боковой вход в другую пещеру. Вновь раздался тяжёлый вздох, и ноги сами понесли Ойкаву к источнику звука. 

Конечно, это был дракон. Он лежал, вытянувшись вдоль стены, и спал. Ойкава почему-то совсем не испугался и даже не достал меч. Свет сюда проникал слабый, потому очертания были неясными, размытыми, и он до конца не мог представить, каких размеров этот дракон. О, как наивен Ойкава был, думая, что сможет убить его своим острым мечом. 

— Он же тебе как заноза будет, — пробормотал Ойкава. — Вообще не почувствуешь.

Дракон пошевелился и снова вздохнул. Со спины скатилось несколько чешуек и с тихим шелестом упало на пол. Ойкаву раздирало любопыство. Он сделал маленький шажок вперёд, затем ещё один, и ещё. Оказавшись достаточно близко, Ойкава присел и потянулся за одной из чешуек. Лёгкая, почти невесомая, и очень прочная, даже не сгибалась в его руках. Отличные вышли бы доспехи.

Да дракон же линяет, понял Ойкава. Вон он, его шанс — найти мягкое, уязвимое место и вонзить меч по самую рукоятку. Но разве о таком подвиге он грезил с самого детства? Разве о такой победе мечтал?

Ойкава поднялся и положил раскрытую ладонь на тяжело вздымающийся бок дракона. Там, где не было чешуи, кожа была горячей и гладкой. Ойкава повёл рукой дальше, под ней чётко прощупывались широкие рёбра. Тощий дракон, надо же.

Что-то изменилось, Ойкава почувствовал это всем собой. Стало очень тихо. Он медленно повернул голову и встретился взглядом с драконом. Тот уже не спал, а смотрел на него блестящими в полутьме глазами. Он больше не дышал натужно и хрипло, просто наблюдал, широко раздувая ноздри.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — ровно и негромко проговорил Ойкава. — Даю слово.

Дракон фыркнул и отвернулся. Сердце у Ойкавы колотилось о рёбра, и ладони вспотели. Дракону ничего не стоило прихлопнуть его мощной лапой или перекусить пополам.

За пределами пещеры Ойкава выдохнул и наконец успокоился. Он присел на гладкий валун, нагретый солнцем, и задумался. Отличная возможность убить дракона, стоит подобраться ближе к сердцу, незащищённому прочной бронёй чешуи, и… Нет. Ойкава тряхнул головой. Это не подвиг, это трусость. Там, в пещере, лежит измождённый, наверняка голодный дракон, который не стал есть того, кто пришёл за его головой. 

Голодный. 

Ойкава оседлал коня и направил его через небольшой лесок к ближайшей деревне. Вернулся оттуда под вечер с тушей барана и мешком пирогов. Дракон осторожно обнюхивал еду, словно решал для себя — стоит ли доверять, стоит ли принимать пищу от неведомо кого.

— Я дал слово, — напомнил ему Ойкава. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Дракон внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем целиком заглотнул барана. Кости затрещали на зубах. Ойкава вздрогнул, вновь представив, как легко дракон мог убить его самого. Расправившись с пирогами, дракон снова впал в сон. Ойкава устроился у входа, подстелив плащ, и незаметно для себя уснул.

Проснулся он от странного скрежещущего звука. Заглянув к дракону, он понял, что тому совсем худо: задние лапы скребли по земле, оставляя глубокие борозды от когтей, бока ходили ходуном, язык безвольно свисал из пасти.

Ойкава подошёл ближе, и его едва не опалило жаром — дракон метался в горячке. Ойкава быстро осмотрел свои пожитки, пробежался по пещере, и, конечно, не нашёл никакого ведра или кадки. Посмотрел на свой кожаный тюк с вещами, и в голову пришла мысль. Ойкава быстро всё вытряхнул, наполнил его водой из источника. Придирчиво осмотрел и остался доволен: тюк не протекал, и таскать было удобно. 

До самого утра Ойкава не смыкал глаз — носился между источником и драконом, осторожно поливая того прохладной водой. В первый раз дракон крупно дёрнулся и едва не свалил Ойкаву с ног, но потом с благодарностью подставлял бока под спасительную влагу. Кожа была настолько горячей, что от неё шёл пар. Ойкава вымотался, взмок и то и дело спотыкался о мелкие камни и валуны. Наконец дракон задышал спокойно, а Ойкава утёр пот с лица. Он изнемогал от усталости. Хотелось лечь ничком, завернуться в плащ и спать по меньшей мере сутки. Он собирался так и сделать, но его ногу обернул кончик драконьего хвоста.

— Я должен отдохнуть, отпусти, — Ойкава несильно дёрнул ногой.

Хвост обвился вокруг талии и привлёк ближе. Ойкава оказался в удобном кольце, где было тепло и мягко, и ему не хотелось двигаться.

— Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему, — зевнул Ойкава и заснул, прижавшись спиной к боку дракона, укутанный его хвостом.

***

Утром он проснулся в пустой пещере с затёкшей шеей и онемевшей ногой. Дракона нигде не было, и Ойкава долго всматривался в безоблачную синеву неба, ожидая, что увидит его парящим высоко-высоко. Но небо оставалось чистым.

Ойкава повёл коня к ручью, что вился между деревьями, совершенно не зная, что делать дальше. Целью его похода был подвиг, целью был дракон, а он, вместо того, чтобы отсечь дракону голову, выходил его.

Ойкава вновь съездил в деревню за едой и медленно возвращался обратно. Никаких дельных мыслей в голову не приходило, и он настолько задумался, что не сразу понял — в пещере кто-то есть, и это не дракон.

Это был какой-то крестьянин, видимо, из местных. В простой рубахе и просторных штанах. В руках он держал мешок и тщательно собирал с земли осыпавшуюся чешую дракона.

— Эй! — позвал его Ойкава. — Ты ещё кто такой?

Тот хмуро глянул на него из-под длинной тёмной чёлки и ничего не ответил, лишь продолжил собирать чешую. 

— Когда я спрашиваю, лучше отвечать, — Ойкава подошёл и развернул незнакомца за плечо. Тот отпихнул его руку и обжёг синими глазищами. Слишком красив для простолюдина. — Ты немой? Не можешь говорить? Что ты здесь делаешь и зачем тебе его чешуя?

— Его? — переспросил юноша и удивлённо поднял брови.

— Его, — кивнул Ойкава. — Дракона.

Незнакомец в ответ фыркнул и хотел было отвернуться, но Ойкава дёрнул его за руку и прижал к стене, надавив на грудь предплечьем.

— Ещё раз спрашиваю, кто ты? Как тебя зовут?

— То… Тобио.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, То-Тобио? — повторил вопрос Ойкава. — Крадёшь?

Он кивнул на мешок в руках Тобио.

— Нет, — тот легко скинул его руку. — Помогаю. Чешую после линьки спрятать надо. Много на неё охотников.

— Помогаешь, значит, — медленно проговорил Ойкава. — А где же ты был, когда он мучился здесь? Почему не помог?

— Не ваше дело, — отрезал этот наглец.

— Нет, теперь уж моё. Когда он вернётся?

— Зачем он вам?

— Хочу узнать, всё ли с ним в порядке, — Ойкава расправил полы плаща и уселся на большой камень, всем своим видом показывая, что он никуда не уйдёт. — Может, ты убил его. Это всё, — Ойкава повёл рукой, — мои земли. А если кто-то не королевских кровей посмеет убить на моих землях дракона — не сносить ему головы.

— Да всё в порядке с ним, — пробурчал Тобио. — И он благодарен.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Ниоткуда. Уезжайте отсюда скорее.

— Почему?

— Потому что драконы — это магия. А магия всегда притягивает зло. 

— Как видишь, пока здесь только я, — широко улыбнулся Ойкава. — И я вовсе не злой.

— Если понадобится, я силой вышвырну тебя отсюда, — голос у Тобио внезапно стал низким, рычащим. Он в два шага оказался рядом с Ойкавой и схватил за плечи, до боли стиснув пальцы. — Уходи, пока не поздно.

Ойкава замер, глядя ему в глаза. Чёрные зрачки сначала затопили синюю радужку, а затем резко вытянулись в тонкие вертикальные щели. Быть этого не может… 

— Это… это ты? — с трудом выдавил из себя Ойкава. В горле пересохло, и язык одеревенел. О таком он читал только в старых, рассыпающихся от ветхости книгах.

— Да, — ответил Тобио обычным голосом и разжал пальцы.

— Я не думал, что драконы умеют превращаться в людей. Ты на самом деле дракон? — Ойкава не мог поверить в увиденное.

— Да, — Тобио вздёрнул подбородок. — Мы не можем обращаться только во время линьки. Но это бывает раз в двести-триста лет.

— И всегда так тяжело? А если некому помочь?

— Нет, тяжело только в первый. Мы сильные, всегда справляемся. Я ответил на все вопросы? Вам нужно уезжать.

— Я не могу, — признался Ойкава. — Я ехал совершить подвиг. Как же я вернусь?

— Могу отдать свой клык. Будет вам подвиг. Расскажете, как дрались с драконом и вырвали у него зуб.

— Как же ты без клыка?

— Он всё равно молочный, скоро выпадет.

Ойкава не мог понять — шутит дракон или нет. И вообще, способны ли драконы шутить.

— Я вам благодарен, это правда, — продолжил Тобио. — И буду должен. Если вам понадобится моя помощь, закройте глаза, представьте себя в этой пещере и назовите моё имя. Я обязательно откликнусь.

Ойкава понимал, что дракон прав: ему незачем здесь больше оставаться. От клыка он отказался, хоть Тобио и настаивал. Перед тем, как углубиться в лесную чащу, Ойкава оглянулся — позади никого не оказалось, хотя он был уверен, что за ним следит пара синих глаз.

***

Ойкава вёл лошадь под уздцы и поддевал носком сапога камешки на дороге. День выдался прохладным, и он решил часть пути пройти пешком. Торопиться ему некуда, до коронации полно времени, вполне хватило бы на ещё какой-нибудь подвиг. Проблема была в том, что какой-нибудь Ойкаву не устраивал. Ему хотелось чего-то драконьих масштабов.

Кусты позади него зашумели, затрещали, конь негромко заржал и застучал копытом о землю. Ойкава выхватил меч и обернулся.

— Кто бы ты ни был — покажись! 

— Это я, ваше высочество, — ответил куст голосом Яхабы. — Не велите казнить!

— Нечего подкрадываться. Что ты здесь делаешь? — строго спросил Ойкава, убирая меч в ножны. — Я же приказывал не ходить за мной.

— Беда, ваше высочество. У северной границы Шираторизава стягивает войска. Войной на нас пойдут. Король приказывает вам вернуться. То есть не вернуться, а присоединиться к нему у границы.

Ойкава взлетел на коня. 

— Что же ты медлишь, Яхаба, веди!

И они быстрее ветра поскакали обратно на север.

У королевства Сейджо с королевством Шираторизава был давний, но хрупкий мир. Многолетняя война подкосила оба королевства, и стороны после долгих переговоров пришли к согласию, что ее следует прекратить. Оба короля при этом молчали, что достигнутое перемирие считают недолговечным и, как только сыновья займут их престолы, всё вновь повторится.

Ойкава знал, почему в Шираторизаве не дождались его совершеннолетия — наследный принц Вакатоши был младше лишь на полмесяца, но его вдовствующая королева-мать любила баловать сына весомыми подарками. Драконьих масштабов, хмыкнул Ойкава и тут же похолодел.

Слухи расползались по обе стороны гор, весть о драконе наверняка долетела и до королевских ушей Шираторизавы. Они хотят Тобио. Ойкава пришпорил коня и прижался к его шее. Яхаба позади что-то кричал, но Ойкава не слушал — нужно было торопиться.

***

Он ворвался в королевский шатёр, коротко поприветствовал военный совет и обнял отца. Тот не сказал ему ни слова — самый понимающий отец на свете — и лишь кивнул на карту. Ойкава склонился над ней вместе со всеми.

— Не самое лучшее время для войны. Не верю, что говорю это, — король покачал головой. Исключая последние семь мирных лет, Сейджо часто приходилось воевать, чтобы оборонять свои земли или захватывать новые. — Время сбора урожая, если сейчас стянем войска, зима выдастся голодной.

— Им нужны только горы, — заметил королевский советник Мизогучи. — Не понятно, зачем, мы давно исследовали их, там нет залежей золота или драгоценных камней. Они в стороне от больших дорог и не несут никакой ценности… 

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы предлагаете отдать им наши горы без боя, советник? — спросил Ойкава звенящим от напряжения голосом. — Сама мысль об этом кажется преступной.

— Не горячись, мой мальчик, — король успокаивающе положил руку на спину Ойкавы. — Не думаю, что такие мысли посещали головы совета.

— Если честно, то посещали, — признался Мизогучи. — Но выслушайте, прежде чем отказать.

— Нет, — сказал Ойкава. — Нет, нет и нет.

— Чтобы вести полномасштабную войну за груду камней, нам нужно больше времени, — Мизогучи стал терять терпение. — Ваше высочество, у нас его нет. А у Шираторизавы двадцать тысяч войска.

— У нас есть больше, — упрямо возразил Ойкава.

— Понадобится две недели, не меньше, чтобы перекинуть сюда войска с полным вооружением.

— Я не отдам свои горы.

«Я не отдам им Тобио. Это мой дракон». 

Ойкава вышагивал у костра и думал, прикидывал варианты, проклинал принца Вакатоши и всю его армию. К утру он уснул и спал без сновидений, а когда проснулся — понял, что нужно делать.

Они хотят дракона — они его получат.

***

Ойкава отошёл подальше от лагеря, в самую гущу лесной чащи и внезапно вывалился на небольшую круглую полянку. Идеально. Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить, что он вновь в пещере. Тихо журчит вода из источника, гулкое эхо шагов взлетает вдоль стен вверх, откуда падает мягкий солнечный свет, рассеянный зеленью ползучих побегов вьюнка…

— Тобио, — негромко позвал Ойкава. — То-би-о.

Порыв воздуха ударил в лицо, и он открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял Тобио.

— Вот это магия, — прошептал Ойкава.

— Вы позвали — я пришёл, — вместо приветствия сказал Тобио.

— Ты говорил, что должен мне.

Тобио согласно кивнул.

— Ты умеешь дышать огнём?

— Это оскорбительный вопрос для дракона, — Тобио обиженно выпятил верхнюю губу. А потом щёлкнул пальцами и помахал перед Ойкавой горящим запястьем. — Я сам — огонь!

Звучало так самодовольно, что Ойкава едва не прыснул со смеху. 

— Там, — Ойкава кивнул в сторону гор, — находится большое войско.

— Хотите, чтобы я их сжёг? Я мигом.

— Нет! — Ойкава схватил Тобио за руку. — Их нужно напугать. Сильно напугать. И будет лучше, если при этом я буду сидеть у тебя на спине.

— Вот ещё, — замотал головой Тобио. — Никто не будет сидеть на моей спине.

— Они должны понять, что у них нет шансов. Тогда мы избежим войны.

— Война — это хорошо. Магия становится сильнее. И я становлюсь больше.

— Ты растёшь с помощью магии?

Тобил вновь кивнул.

— Мы найдём для тебя другую магию, хорошо? Ты мне должен, помнишь?

Тобио скривил недовольную рожицу.

— Да, но только один раз.

— Всё честно, — поднял ладони Ойкава. — Тогда… превращайся? Времени мало.

— Мы обращаемся, — пробурчал Тобио. — А не превращаемся. Эти люди… Отойдите дальше, а то задену.

Ойкава отбежал к самым деревьям. Тобио скинул с себя одежду, полностью обнажившись. А затем воздух вокруг него задрожал, сгустился, взметнулся вихрем, задевая кроны деревьев, и с громким гулом рассеялся. 

Ойкава замер на месте, с восхищением глядя на дракона. Крупный, но грациозный, с мощными лапами и длинным хвостом. Чешуя была такой тёмной, что казалось, будто поглощает свет. Дракон повернул голову и посмотрел на Ойкаву. Яркие синие глаза резко выделялись на фоне чёрной чешуи. Ойкава вспомнил сапфиры из королевской сокровищницы — глаза дракона сияли ярче.

Дракон переступил лапами и расправил кожистые крылья. Взмахнул несколько раз, подняв в воздух траву и листья, и опустил одно крыло на землю. Ойкава взобрался по нему на спину и ухватился за шею. Дракон вновь взмахнул крыльями, оттолкнулся и взлетел. Ойкава глянул вниз — земля стремительно удалялась, — и крепче сцепил руки.

Летели быстро, ветер бил в лицо и свистел в ушах, а у Ойкавы внутри всё звенело от детского восторга. Мог ли он когда-нибудь представить себе, что будет летать на драконе! 

Горы виднелись уже совсем близко, Ойкава даже успел пожалеть, что Тобио так быстро летает. Хотелось больше и дольше, но он себя одёрнул — это не развлечение. Хотя увидеть перекошенное лицо принца Вакатоши он бы не возражал.

Впереди показались стройные ряды войск Шираторизавы. Уже готовятся выступать, понял Ойкава.

— Ближе! — прокричал он. — И ниже! Так, чтобы они меня видели!

Тобио понял и широкими кругами пошёл на снижение. На небольшом пригорке Ойкава приметил шатёр с королевскими знаками отличия.

— Туда! К шатру!

Наследный принц Шираторизавы гордо восседал на белоснежной лошади и оглядывал свои войска. Дракон пролетел так близко, что Ойкава успел заметить изумление в глазах Вакатоши. Тот замер с приоткрытым ртом, и Ойкава заливисто рассмеялся.

— А теперь жги, Тобио! Вот тот пролесок вдоль реки!

Из пасти дракона вырвалась мощная струя огня. Пролесок вспыхнул, как сухой пергамент, отрезая путь войску. Им оставалось или отступить, или идти в обход — узкий перешеек между высоких скалистых гор был единственной дорогой через границу на многие мили вокруг.

Дракон медленно кружил над ощерившимися в его сторону кольями и стрелами лучников. Никто не решился спустить тетиву. Принц Шираторизавы протрубил в рог сигнал. Знак отступления.

Ойкава выдохнул с облегчением. Он вырвал для Сейджо время. Они вырвали.

***

Коронация прошла как и подобает коронации — величественно и торжественно. А затем началось веселье, и длилось оно три буйных дня. Ойкава видел среди гостей Тобио, и от мысли, что тот здесь по собственному желанию, а не потому, что должен, становилось тепло и радостно. Его присутствие вселяло в Ойкаву уверенность и спокойствие. Действие магии, не иначе.

А после окончания празднеств Тобио пришел к нему в тронный зал, где Ойкава по привычке бродил, разглядывая давно знакомые гобелены. Просто взял и возник из ниоткуда. 

— Мне понравилось на коронации, — заявил он. — Часто у вас так делают?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Ойкава. — Надеюсь, следующий раз будет не скоро.

— Жаль, — Тобио с интересом осматривался по сторонам. — Много еды и вкусных напитков. Я думаю остаться. Здесь. С вами.

Ойкава не верил своим ушам. Дракон останется с ним?

— Я расту, — пояснил Тобио. — Вы были правы, у магии есть и другие источники, кроме войны. Веселье, радость, молоко.

— Молоко?

— Ну да. Вкусно.

Тобио стоял на том самом месте, где раньше находилась голова дракона. Ойкава приказал убрать и похоронить останки за замком сразу же, как вернулся.

— Значит, ты остаёшься?

— Да. Только кормите меня вовремя.

— Воспитанные люди говорят «пожалуйста». 

— А я дракон.

— Ты — придворный дракон.

— Пожалуйста.

— Видишь, это совсем не трудно.

— Пожалуйста.

— Издеваешься, да?

Тобио пожал плечами с невозмутимым видом. Ойкава дёрнул его за ухо. У них впереди было много дел.

У короля и его дракона.


End file.
